


【吴黄】圣诞快乐

by NothingSartre



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 2





	【吴黄】圣诞快乐

圣诞节前24H  
“平安夜到咗！”时针分针秒针精准地在数字“12”的正中央重合站定，酒吧里不知是谁突然大喊了一声，然后人们一起欢呼举杯，Francis推开酒吧大门，带进来街上播放的童声合唱Silent nigh，Holy night。  
Anthony一眼就看到了他，挥挥手招呼他到吧台前坐下，Francis也立刻走到他身边，故意用力揉了揉他的头发，又被意料之中地轻推了一把，心满意足地开口：“平安夜，祝你平安喔！”  
说者无心，听的人却觉得这话怎么听都不像一句祝福，更像是一句没安好心的威胁，他喝了口酒轻笑一声，回道：“我系好人嚟嘅，唔需平安夜，好人一生平安。”Francis白了他一眼也跟着笑，向酒保要了一杯Bourbon Whiskey。  
“你想点样让我唔平安啊？今夜打算砸边块玻璃啊？”Anthony看着度数不低的琥珀色酒液，不禁回想起了Francis发酒疯的样子。  
Francis没理他，开心地仰头一饮而尽，然后才转过来，坏笑着用亮晶晶的眼睛盯住他：“你想要乜圣诞礼物？”

圣诞节前18H  
凌晨六点，Anthony终于把Francis安顿好，换掉他满身酒气的衣服，擦干净他满是汗珠的脸，和把他半拖半抱着带上楼一样，半拖半抱着把Francis扔上了床。Francis不负众望的醉了，在酒吧里抢了三次驻场歌手的麦要给Anthony唱《祝你平安》，幸好所有胆敢掏出手机的想拍照录视频的人都被Anthony那幅“小心我用你做叉烧”的眼神吓了回去，否则新一代信息武器将席卷并摧毁整个互联网。Anthony还记得他在酒保哀求的目光下把Francis扛出去时，Francis那声真挚的道歉：“我错咗，我应该唱jingle bells。”

圣诞节前12H  
中午十二点，毫不客气地占据了整张床还死都不打算挪位置的Francis悠悠转醒，用枕头砸醒了缩在房间沙发上打盹的Anthony，怕Francis半夜难受，他没有去隔壁的客房睡。被正中面门Anthony带着一脸没睡好的愤怒醒过来，毫不客气地把枕头砸回去，他现在确定了，Francis那句“平安夜平安”真的是威胁。“我要饮粥。”Francis故作虚弱地开口，做作地咳了两声，无限放大着宿醉带来的痛苦。 Anthony认命地爬起来，先给他端来了一杯温热的水，然后去厨房熬起了粥。  
“唉，如果唔系我贵体欠安，边个会食你做嘅嘢。”Francis靠在床头慢条斯理的品尝着新煮好的鸡丝粥，得了便宜还卖乖。看着Francis因为粥的温度而变得红红的嘴唇，Anthony突然想到昨天晚上那个不合时宜的吻：“喂，你点解在女仔过嚟搭讪我嘅时候嘴我啊？你乜意思啊。”  
“虽然我唔记得咗，”Francis又喝了一勺粥，“但系我想讲你咁样勾三搭四真系好核突。”他放下碗擦了擦嘴，“我都系帮你，要你洁身自好。”  
看到Anthony又要开口，Francis赶忙捂住嘴假装要吐，在对方慌忙跑出房门拿垃圾桶的时候锁上了房门。

圣诞节前6H  
“喂，你仲未话俾我知，你到底想要乜圣诞礼物啊？”Francis闹着要Anthony请他出来吃大餐，弥补他因为今天早上喝了太多难喝的粥所经受的心灵创伤，坐在车里等那个漫长的红灯时，Francis又问。  
“过乜圣诞啊？又唔信基督，开心下就得喇，无需咁正式啩？”Anthony随口回答他，哈了口雾气在车窗上写写画画，“想食哋乜？炸两啊？”  
“随便随便，有啲味道就得嘅啦。”Francis抓了抓头发，觉得有些无奈，这人怎么连自己想要什么礼物都说不出口，就算不过圣诞，礼物总该有想要的吧。  
“呢家店嘅菠萝油几好食！我去买两个返嚟。”车子驶过一家茶餐厅，Anthony突然有些惊喜地说，接着便把车停靠在路边跑下了车。Francis凑到驾驶座那边，在Anthony刚才写字的位置又哈了口气，看到他画了一朵雪花。  
痴线啊！Francis在心里暗骂，这可怎么送？没听过Eason Chan 唱 “我住的城市从不下雪”吗？

圣诞节  
今天终于住回自己卧室的Anthony心满意足的躺在床上，却被Francis在门口的喊声又叫了起来。Anthony拉开半掩着的门，漫天鹅毛混着Francis的“Merry Christmas”扑了近来。  
Anthony楞在原地，看到门框上贴着一堆密密实实的报纸和传单，几乎封死了这道门，他意识到Francis拆了他不止一个羽毛枕，又把羽毛全都倒在了门和报纸围出的空间里，一开门就全扑了出来。  
Anthony还没在内心感慨完这个的脑回路果然非同一般，就看到Francis扯掉报纸后露出的恶作剧得逞的笑。  
“有雪才有圣诞嘅氛围嚟嘅……”Francis眉飞色舞，话还没说完，就被Anthony的吻堵住了嘴。  
“其实寻日你嘴我我都唔介意，你随时都可以吻我。”结束了这个甜蜜的吻，Anthony看着Francis红透的脸，带着坏笑说。


End file.
